Ven Conmigo
by Helena Havranek
Summary: Hay un baile en Navidad y hay una pareja que elegir. Acerca de cómo pedirle a una chica que baile contigo y no morir en el intento. Viktor/Hermione.


¡Hola a todos! Hoy ando muy inspirada ( el amor, el amor )

Feliz feliz no cumpl...No, eso no es. **¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN, QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

Ya que andamos de enamoradillos pues aquí traigo una pareja que quiero un mucho.

Y eso, todos a enamorarse. He dicho.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pues no, los personajes y todo el Potterverso son propiedad de JKR. Eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi retorcida cabeza.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __febrero__ "__Hermione &amp; Viktor__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**VEN CONMIGO**

Los días transcurrieron con todo el escándalo de Harry: el hecho de que Ron no le hablase y el drama respecto al Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hermione andaba de un lado para otro sin prestarles mucha atención a los demás, hecho que no le parecía nada bueno a cierta pelirroja. A Ginny le sonaba de algo la mirada que le lanzaba Krum y el modo nada discreto en el que trataba de seguirla a todos lados.

* * *

Cuando finalmente la primera prueba quedó atrás y los muchachos volvían a ser amigos, el nuevo tema de cotilleo en los pasillos era el Baile de Navidad.

No podías pasar por un pasillo sin pensar en el baile y, lo más importante, con quién irías. A pesar de tener ganas de ir, a Hermione no se le antojaba que ningún chico la llevara.

Ir a la biblioteca estaba fastidiándole bastante: el jugador búlgaro aparecía siempre que ella quería un momento a solas. Y realmente él no era el problema, pues se sentaba y leía en silencio. No, el verdadero problema era el "club de fans de Viktor Krum" que se ponían a espiarlo y chismorrear alrededor de él. No podía encontrar paz para estudiar sus clases y volver a repasar apuntes.

Si la cosa no mejoraba, estaba dispuesta a irse a leer al lago, a la torre de astronomía o incluso pedirle permiso a Dumbledore para poder estar en su despacho, cualquier lugar donde pudiese concentrarse a gusto en su lectura.

Ese día fue a la biblioteca con la única intención de sacar un libro e irse a leer a cualquier otro lado donde no estuviese escuchando los murmullos de niñas tontas. Caminó hacia el estante correspondiente a _Numerología y Gramática, _ya que no tenía idea de donde estaba el suyo. Iba a alzar la mano para tomarlo cuando una mano grande se le adelanto y le acercó el libro. Se giró para agradecer a aquel muchacho (a nadie más podía pertenecerle aquella gran mano) y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que Krum.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa y ella elevó las comisuras como toda respuesta.

—Gracias— le dijo y trató de salir de su camino, las fans no tardarían en aparecer.

—¿Err-mio-on? —dijo el búlgaro a Hermione con su acento extranjero, evitando que se fuera. Vestía su túnica roja y le sacaba poco menos de una cabeza a la castaña.

—Es Her-mio-ne —dijo la aludida despacio para que Krum lo pronunciara correctamente. Le intrigaba que supiera quién era ella, quizás Harry se lo había dicho.

—Perrdona, no me acostummbrro —añadió a modo de disculpa. Le tendió la diestra con mucha cuadratura. —Soy Viktor, Viktor Krum.

Hermione también lo saludó, sonriendo ante el formalismo del buscador.

—Sé quién eres, demasiada fama te precede —bromeo la de ojos avellana.

—¿Perrdona? —Viktor no entendía la sonrisa de Hermione, pero le dio igual y sonrió con ella.

—No importa —dijo la castaña—, ¿te gusta leer? —era una pregunta que le carcomía a Hermione. No entendía cómo es que alguien tan famoso y toda la cosa leyera tanto, le parecía más que increíble. La gente famosa suele hacer cosas tontas.

Viktor de inmediato desvió la vista hacia los libros, como si fueran algo nuevo para él y nunca hubiese estado frente a estantes llenos de ellos.

—Sí, un poco, crreo —contestó avergonzado, como si lo hubiesen pillado en una travesura. —A ti te encanta —no le estaba preguntando.

—Ya lo creo —le contestó la menor—. Bueno, debo irme. Es hora de comer y muero de hambre —le dijo mientras se separaba y comenzaba a caminar, era una excusa muy pobre pero contaba con que le sirviera. No le apetecía nada entablar una conversación con un jugador internacional—. ¿Tú no irás a comer? —cuestionó, volviéndose para mirarlo.

Él la seguía a dos pasos de distancia con su andar torpe y desgarbado. Asintió como respuesta y se concentraba en su siguiente pregunta. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa de que fuera detrás de ella.

—¿Te imporrta si caminamos juntos? —dijo siete pasos más adelante.

Hermione levantó los hombros, sin darle importancia cuando era obvio que lo último que deseaba era que el comedor entero la viera entrar junto al campeón de Durmstrang. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para añadirse un montón de enemigas que le hicieran la vida imposible. Viktor acortó la distancia y camino a su lado hasta llegar a la entrada al comedor, donde le cedió el paso y le sonrió mientras le decía un _nos vemos luego_ como toda despedida, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione había estado de muy buen humor durante el desayuno del domingo a pesar de que Colin se había pasado la mañana haciéndole preguntas acerca de los papeles fotográficos muggles. Cuando finalmente Harry y Ron aparecieron en ls puertas del comedor ella decidió que le apetecía ir a la biblioteca. Se levantó rápidamente y con apenas un simple "Hola" paso de largo junto a sus amigos.

Llego a la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que una chica de tercero comenzaba a babear: Viktor Krum estaba ahí ese día y por razones que desconocía le dio la gana ir a saludarlo.

—Hola —le dijo apenas llegó a la mesa donde él estaba—, ¿hoy está un poco lleno no? —continuó sin esperar a que le respondiera.

—Hola Herrmione —por fin el búlgaro había encontrado su voz para responder el saludo—, supongo que muchos dejarron los deberres para el último momento.

Hermione no espero invitación ni pidió permiso. Simplemente se sentó frente a él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La masa de fanáticas de Krum enseguida se puso contra la castaña por atreverse a hacer aquella infamia. La atmosfera se cargó de siseos furiosos.

Granger no les hizo caso y examino el libro que leía el buscador, o que decía leer porque en realidad, a menos que fuese un fenómeno, nadie podía leer un libro de runas poniéndolo de cabeza. Le salió una risita nerviosa de quien sabe dónde.

—¿Y porque vienes tan seguido a la biblioteca? —le preguntó la Gryffindor a pesar de querer dejarlo en jaque por lo del libro.

—Me gusta estarr en la biblioteca —le respondió el chico mientras bajaba su libro para mirarla fijamente—, hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver.

Eso había sido una clara indirecta y Hermione fingió no entenderla.

—Oh —fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Pasaron un rato en silencio sin saber que decir, él porque no sabía cómo formular su petición y ella porque no quería parecer intrépida y aventada cuando era todo lo contrario. Llegó una chica de sexto que se plató frente a su mesa y resolvió todo.

—Este… Viktor… —se le veía nerviosa pero decidida—, bueno… yo… quería saber… si vendrías al baile de Navidad… con… conmigo.

Hubo un silencio lleno de respiraciones contenidas, excepto por parte del búlgaro y la castaña. Acto seguido el jugador de quidditch se levantó, cuadro los hombros e hizo una reverencia hacía la chica que acababa de hablar.

Sin levantar la vista, tomando una de las manos de la chica (que estaba a punto de desmayarse o hiperventilar) y poniéndola frente a su cara habló muy seguro:

—Disculpeme señorita, pero me temo que eso será imposible. Me encuentrro comprrometido con otra chica.

Le beso el dorso de la mano y se levantó. La chica parecía estar en un trance así que la soltó para que pudiera irse y se sentó de nuevo frente a una Hermione que no podía creer que seguían existiendo caballeros.

Cuando al fin la chica se fue tambaleante la castaña interrogó a Krum

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

—La, ¿qué?

—Sí, ¿a quién llevaras al baile?

—Ah

Krum enmudeció y tomo las manos de Hermione que descansaban encima de la mesa. La castaña lo vio venir y ya tenía una respuesta.

—Sí —le dijo antes de que él pudiera hablar

—¿Sí? —el búlgaro estaba fascinado

—Sí.

—Excelente —exclamó él, tratando de ocultar su felicidad, —te veré el día de Navidad al pie de la escalinata del vestíbulo.

Y comenzaron a hablar de libros, de aulas, de comida, de Bulgaria, de Londres, de quidditch, de runas, de muggles, de autos, de Durmstrang y Hogwarts, de Dumbledore y Karkarov, del torneo, de amigos, de casa, de chocolate, de calor, de otoño y de primavera, de sueños y de promesas.

* * *

Esta historia llevaba AÑOS en mi ordenador y al fin se ha visto publicada.

Espero les guste, gracias por leer.

¡Hasta otra!

Helena ü.


End file.
